Life After Death
by Screwed Fortune Cookie
Summary: Sasuke's life after his wife dies SasuHinaMy first fiction Please R
1. Chapter 1

_I've been here before a few times  
and I'm quite aware we're dying  
_

This pain I've felt it before. I remember it was so vividly. The emotional pain echoes from the back of my mind. A feeling of complete and utter helpless loss. Once again I feel as though it's entirely my fault. All this loss for something that couldn't even be relished in the end, only cherished with regret and sorrow in the end. I hate to admit it but they were all right revenge would only bring sadness and sorrow.

_And your hands they shake with goodbyes  
And I'll take you back if you'd have me  
_

Hinata I see you make your goodbyes before you pass on to the next world. I wish I could say I'd be there for you but we both know that I've earned my ticket to hell. All past mistakes tally up one by one as I see the life slip and falter in your face. If I could save you I'd give my life in exchange for yours.

_So here I am  
I'm trying  
So here I am  
Are you ready  
_

I'm here for you now even though I wasn't when it really mattered. I feel regret pulsing through my veins mixed with self hate. I'm really trying all I can to keep you here with me but there's something deeper in your wounds….. is it the pain from realizing that I wasn't there when you truly needed me. Are you ready for death? Will you miss me? For we both know even after I pass on I won't be going to the same place as you. I've earned my ticket to hell._  
_

_Come on let me hold you  
Touch you  
Feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night  
Always  
_

I hold you here and now in your final moments. I'm so sorry. Your soft skin feels so different in contrast to mine. Yours so innocent and pure covered in your own blood, mine calloused and mixed with a combination of Itachi's and your blood as well as my own. _  
_

_And I'll miss your laugh your smile  
I'll admit I'm wrong if you'd tell me  
I'm so sick of fights  
I hate them  
Lets start this again for real_

I'll miss you so much. Every aspect of you bettered me. I don't want to admit that I was wrong to become an avenger but if it were to bring you back I'd do it a thousand times over. Itachi came to you to kill you. I wasn't there but now I'm here and it's too late. I wish we could restart our relationship. I wouldn't ignore all your subtle hints and touches. But I can't because you're already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cut the skin to the bone  
Fall asleep all alone  
Hear your voice in the dark  
Lose myself in your eyes  
Choke my voice  
Say goodnight as the world falls apart  
Fuck I can't let this kill me  
Let go  
I need some more time to fix this  
_

Hinata it's only been a few months since your death but it feels like an eternity. Could the past have been changed? Could blunders already done be retrieved? I know I should just forget you but how can I? When you were the one that changed the "angst ridden teen". Every time I look our children, Hiashi and Mikoto, I'm reminded of you. They are so much like you. They need a mother _  
_

_Here's a letter for you  
But the words get confused  
And the conversation dies  
Apologize for the past  
Talk some shit take it back  
Are we cursed to this life  
_

You left me a letter. You left me words. What do you mean? How am I supposed to take those words to heart when I don't know what they mean? How should I interpret them? How can I live by them? I ask out to you but no one answers and the conversation dies with the silence of your answer. I curse you for dying and take it back. What is my purpose without you?_  
_

_Fuck I can't let this kill me  
Let go  
I need some more time to fix this problem  
I need some more time to fix this problem  
I need some more time to fix this  
_

Every time I look our children, Hiashi and Mikoto, I'm reminded of you. They are so much like you. They need a mother. They need you now. Not me. I should have died that night not you. I need a way to fix their problems I need you.__

I'm talking to the ceiling  
My life just lost all meaning  
Do one thing for me tonight  
I'm dying in this silence  
The last star left in heaven  
Is falling down to earth and  
Do you still feel the same way  
Do you still feel the same way

It's one o' clock and I'm still talking to you. But you don't respond so I listen to the silence answer for you. Please send us a sign that everything is going to be okay. Please come back to us in some way. We all need you. We're not really a family without you. Nowhere can be called home without you.


	3. Chapter 3

_Last night it came as a picture  
With a good reason, a warning sign  
This place is void of all passion  
If you can imagine it's easy if you try  
Believe me I failed this effort  
I wrote a reminder this wasn't a vision  
This time where are you Houston  
Is somebody out there  
Will somebody listen  
_

Last night I saw you again in my dreams. Were you trying to tell me something. Our family has no heart without you. Mikoto and Hiashi are both cold and hard without their caring mother. They remind me of myself after the Uchiha Genocide. I don't want the same fate to befall our children but they have my stubborn attitude. They refuse to listen to reason. Is there anyone out there that can replace you? No. You said to be happy with the rest of our lives but where are we now? Just a cold family trying to keep afloat. Trying to keep from falling apart. I feel as though I have yet again failed my family. I want to take the kids away from Konoha. It's too filled with memories. Too many old faces._  
_

_Should I go back should I go back should I  
I feel alone and tired  
Should I go back should I go back should I  
I hope I won't forget you  
_

We're running now. Running from the past, running from all those haunting memories that lie in Konoha. But most of all we're running from all our memories of you. They loom behind us while a false sense of asylum lies in front. Here and now we must choose which direction, a path that will define us for the rest of our lives._  
_

_My head is made up of memories  
Most of them useless delusions  
This room is bored of rehearsal  
And sick of the boundaries  
I miss you so much_

Memories pound through my head, every single one of them demanding that we return home back to your shadow. My mind is weary from being forbidden to think of you. We all miss you so much. Should we go back to the place where your memories loom, to the place where we met, to the place where the past is buried or should we keep going to an uncertain future. Should we seek some kind of asylum…. Or will it be false for we can never rid ourselves of our memories of you.


End file.
